In Lothlorien
by Niffers
Summary: I suddenly halted my dancing, hearing a light chuckle, then turned to face Haldir. My eyes widened, "Aiya! Heru en amin… Amin n’ume sinta lle nae en!"


Disclaimer: You SERIOUSLY think I own LOTR? C'mon, I own nothing. Except myself. And the little bugs of light. Heh. That's about it. OH well. Anywho, on with the little teaser! XD

I stared at the bluish light of the Lorien lamps in wonder. I saw a small latch and being the impulsive one that I am, I opened the small door to the lantern. Tiny bugs of light flew out of the small opening and swarmed around me in a blur of bluish light. I giggled as they flitted around me, playing with strands of my hair and kissing exposed parts of my skin with their antennas, tickling and teasing. I smiled and spun slowly around, the bugs creating strands of light that flowed around me upwards in an Elvish design, my hands thrust upwards towards the skies, welcoming the stars into my embrace. I tilted my head upwards and it started to rain. Not just any rain. This rain was warm and inviting. I giggled again like a small child and started dancing to the Elvish music that was heard a ways away. The bugs followed my every move and I closed my eyes, still smiling widely, the raindrops splashing onto my face and trailing downwards over my skin. Haldir moved out of his hiding spot then and walked out into the rain, watching me with wonder and amusement as I danced like an Elf under the cloudless raining and starlit sky. It was as if the stars were weeping at the beauty below them, of the dance that was being performed out of pure feeling. As I spun, raindrops flew out in every direction like a halo from my now soaking hair. My dress was soaked also and clung to me like a second skin, the bottom whirling out and fluttering like silk as I moved.

(Haldir's POV)

Haldir watched in awe, noting the way that her dress seemed to mold against her body like a second skin and the way the bugs whirled around her leaving threads of light in their wake. All in all, she looked like a goddess dancing in the rain, glowing of her own aura that seemed to get brighter and brighter. Or was it the light of the bugs? He could not tell for sure, but something about her drew him to her. If only she had the ears, he thought ruefully. Then, she could pass as an Elf. A strange Elf, but an Elf nonetheless. He chuckled softly to himself.

(Jen's POV again)

I suddenly halted my dancing, hearing a light chuckle, then turned to face Haldir. My eyes widened, "Aiya! Heru en amin… Amin n'ume sinta lle nae en! " (Oh! My lord… I did not know you were there!)

Haldir chuckled again, stepping towards me silently, "Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta, Lirimaer." He looked me up and down unabashedly, "Vanimle sila tiri… Amin naa nu i'tenke o' lle vanesse..." (Your beauty shines bright… I am under the spell of your beauty…)

I blushed, "Diola lle, heru en amin. Cormamin lindua tenlle laita o amin." (Thank you, my lord. My heart sings to hear your praise of me.)

Haldir stopped in front of me, bringing my right hand to his lips and kissing the back of it, "Ta naa seasamin, lirimaer. Vanesse ve lle n'nauva quela." (It is my pleasure, lovely one. Beauty as yours shall not wither.) 

I looked away from his intense eyes, the blush on my cheeks turning scarlet. Haldir tilted my face up towards his with an index finger, looking deep into my eyes. I looked away, unable to hold his intense gaze much longer. His brows furrowed in confusion, "Mankoi uuma lle omenta amin henea?" (Why don't you meet my eyes?) 

I sighed, then looked him in the eye, "Amin naa omentale lle henea, heru en amin… Naa lle valina sin?" (I am meeting your eyes, my lord. Are you happy now?)

Haldir smiled, "Ai, amin naa valina, lirimaer." (Alas, I am happy, lovely one.) He then switched to Sindarin, "Aniron lîn minai mân, Jennifer." (I desire your unique spirit, Jennifer.)

I smiled, "Mankoi, heru en amin?"

Haldir smiled in return, encircling my waist with his arms, tracing my lips with a finger, (he uses a combination of English, Quenya, Elvish and Sindarin in this sentence, just to warn you…) "Because you are one of a kind, lirimaer. Amin milya lle melui miquilis, an matha-minai moe hrave dan amin minai..." (I long for your sweet kisses, to feel your soft flesh against my flesh…)

"Faarea!" (Enough!) I interrupted. Both my cheeks and my ears were burning with his seductive words and I turned away, "Namaarie, heru en amin." (Farewell, my lord.) I walked off, the bugs following me, serving as a light for my way back to my flet. 

I know! I'm so mean! I left poor Haldir all by himself… Heh. Anywho, tell me what you think about this! I probably didn't get the languages right, but that's okay. I'm still new to this whole thing. lol. This chapter was just a little teaser for a story I _might_ be working on, but it all depends on what you all think of it… So please leave a review! ^_^  *evil grin*


End file.
